One of the few
by pathtales
Summary: Captain Artemis Crock is a young Marine quickly climbing the ranks, or so it seems at first glance. But after playing a pivotal role in stopping an Alien invasion and meeting this young justice group, her life is going to head in a totally different direction. (Abandoned. Sorry guys, but I lost the inspiration. Adoptable, just ask)
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, hands up, now!" Came a harsh voice from where Kid Flash had landed. He looked up to see a gun pointed at him by a Marine.

"Hey, I'm one of the good guys." He jumped up.

"I don't care!" The Marine yelled again. "You're endangering civilians; take the fight outside the city!"

"What do you think we're trying to do?" He snapped back. "These aliens are tough." Right as he said that four of them surrounded them. Without missing a beat the marine realized they were too close range to shoot, so he kicked out to hit one in the face, whipped around to block a punch from another, and them using it to take out the third. The three were on the ground as he back flipped over the last alien, flipping him over as well.

As the Marine landed, the helmet fell off to reveal a very long blonde ponytail. The marine was- a girl! A pretty hot one too.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help out?" She asked irritatedly.

"Fine, what do you suggest?" He snapped back.

"The army has already set up a parameter, and the Air Force is on stand by. I can call in an air assault with some of the -"

"Ok, hold." Kid Flash said and picked her up bridal style. "I'm taking you to our team leader." As he ran with the woman to a rooftop.

"Nightwing, this is..."

"Captain Crock." She saluted "I'm in command on the ground." she quickly radioed in she was with the heroes while Kid Flash explained.

"She's here to help get these aliens out of Metropolis and away from civilians." Kid Flash replied. Nightwing looked at her and suddenly a voice was in the Captain's head.

"She's linked up." The female voice said.

"What?" Crock's eyes widened.

"Mind link." Nightwing explained. "It's how we communicate."

"Oh." Crock said. "Um, anyway, Army is evacuating and has a barrier set up and Air Force is ready to give air support and my ground forces are ready to go."

"Call in Air Force and I'll set our fliers with them to draw the fight out and we can take care if stragglers." Nightwing said through the mind link. Wonder Girl, Miss Martian, and Blue Beetle agreed and Crock called it in.

"Let's get you back." Kid Flash said after the plan was finalized.

"Here's the gun." Kid flash said as he returned in, well, a flash. Crock apparently use to be a sniper before becoming an officer and her superiors wanted her on the roof top to keep the plan in control.

"Thanks." She said and set it up. Kid Flash had also brought her helpmate back and she put it on. Kid Flash had to admit, he hated to see her face hidden again.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Five hours later and everything was over. The clean up was started and Captain Crock was debriefing with her superiors and the team. Afterwards she was about to leave when Kid Flash caught up with her.

"A-hoy Captain." He said with a smirk.

"That really isn't funny. At all." Crock said dryly.

"Sorry." He blushed. "That was good fighting and great shooting by the way."

"Thanks." She smiled back.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask your first name." He told her.

"Why?" She asked in surprise.

"Nightwing asked me to get it." He replied. "The why was undefined."

"Artemis." She replied. "I'm Capt. Artemis Lian Crock."

"Well, nice to meet you Artemis." Kid Flash said. "Nightwing also said to let you know he'll be in touch."

"Um, alright." She shrugged as he walked off.

A few days went bye with Artemis hanging out with the other Captains, many if who she'd known since she started. She was one of the youngest Captains at the age of 24. She had enrolled at 18, but had climbed the ranks quickly. She was a former Martial Arts' world champion and had gotten the Gold in the Olympics when she was 17. She had always wanted to join the Marines and to help the world a bit. She was good at fighting, so why not use it for good.

"Captain Crock." Came a voice and all of the captains snapped to attention.

"Colonel Smith Sir!" She shouted.

"My office." He said with a straight face. She followed him unsure if there was a problem.

"Sit." He said and she did. He sat on the other side of the desk and looked at her. "You did very well during the alien attack in Metropilous." He told her.

"Thank you sir." She replied, confused now.

"I received an interesting call from the team that was handling the invasion. They're some sort of Junior Justice League." He continued. "And they were also impressed by you. They want you to be their military liaison."

"Their what?" She asked in surprise.

"A contact between us and them to help organize things better in the future." He said. "And we've agreed."

"I honesty don't know what to say." She answered.

"I like you Captain." He told her honestly. "And this is a good move for you. They have requested you visit their base to get to know them and their procedures."

"So my assignment is to work with superheroes." She said in shock.

"Yes." He told me. "They'll be picking you up in one hour, they said to pack both your uniform and civilian clothes all the way from casual to formal. Dismissed."

"Sir yes sir." She saluted and took her leave.

As promised, an hour later an alien tech ship arrived. The Martian she had briefly met and Nightwing were there to meet her.

"Hello Captain." Nightwing smiled at her. "Get ready for your world to change."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Captain." Nightwing smiled at her. "Get ready for your world to change."

"Sir yes Sir." Artemis saluted smartly, not entirely sure how to answer, making Nightwing laugh. He motioned for her to come aboard and she followed.

"First of all don't call me sir." He smiled easily. "I'm in charge of my team, but none of us outrank you. This is a simply observe mission on your part. This is Miss Martian." He said, introducing the alien.

"You can call me M'gan." She smiled.

"Hello." Artemis smiled back.

"Also, I want you to know that I was given your file and read it. I won't tell anyone else the classified contents."

"Thank you sir – I mean Nightwing." Artemis smiled gratefully.

"At our base we're very casual. Some people may tell you their ID's; you are not to repeat them to anyone, understood."

"Yes sir- I mean yes." She said. "That might be a habit that won't break."

"I understand." Nightwing smirked. "The Green Lanterns have the same problem. Half of them came out of the Air Force."

"Oh, ok." Artemis said din surprise.

"Also, you'll be coming on any missions we may have." He saw her about to protest and put a hand up. "We have a uniform and mask for you to conceal your identity, and your only role would be possible back up. It's mostly just observing."

"Anything else?" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, no more pointing guns at my team." He smirked.

"I can't make any promises." She smirked back. Finally looked around she whistled. "Nice, erm, Plane?"

"It's a Bioship." M'gan grinned. "It's controlled by my mind."

"Handy." Artemis dead panned. "Wish Helicopters worked that way."

"You fly helicopters?" Nightwing asked and Artemis shrugged.

"I've been … well trained." She explained, abet poorly.

"That's good to know." The martian smiled warmly. "You can call me Meagan."

"I guess since I'm not going to be in uniform you can just call me Artemis." She replied.

"Here we are." Nightwing said after a bit more of flying in silence. They arrived to a large mountain and flew into a hidden entrance.

"Nice." Artemis smiled as they got off.

"Hello again Captain." Came a familiar voice. Artemis saw a smiling Superboy walking toward her; she had also worked directly with him during the conflict.

"Hello Superboy." She smiled back. "Call me Artemis."

"And you can call me Conner." He replied with a handshake.

"Man, you weren't kidding when you said people were casual here." Artemis said to Nightwing.

"A little too casual." Came a new voice. A young woman, about Artemis' age, with long black hair walked toward her. "I'll warn you now, these boys like to walk around in their underwear. Not that I mind of course." She flashed a grin to Nightwing as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I see the rumors of dating within superheroes is correct." Artemis deadpanned, gaining a laugh from the girl.

"Oh, she is going to fit in great." She smiled. "I'm Zatanna by the way."

"Artemis."

"I know." Zatanna poked Nightwing. "He briefed us on your arrival."

"Hey Angle Fish." Came another voice now. A, well, a giant fish think walked into the room now and planted a kiss on Meagan, and Artemis noticed a grimace from Connor.

"Hey L'gaan." She smiled. "This is Artemis, that Marine Nightwing briefed us on."

"Greetings." He said, shaking her hand.

"Hi." She responded politely.

"Well, I'll just take her to her room then." Zatanna said quickly and led her away. "And that was you're first hint of team drama."

"Um, yeah." Artemis chuckled. "Talk about tension. Is it safe to assume Connor and Meagan were once an item."

"More like once engaged." Zatanna shook her head. "No one really knows what happened, but she started dating L'gaan a little while after."

"That's why I don't date within my field." Artemis grimaced. "Once was more than enough." She said making Zatanna laugh.

"Here we are, your room for the next week."

"Thanks." Artemis said as she unpacked. Zatanna helped and they just chatted at random. When they were done, Zatanna looked up suddenly.

"Woops, almost forgot." She laughed. "You're outfit."

"What about my outfit?" Artemis asked.

"The one you'll be going on mission in." She smiled. "Tell me, what would you like?"

"Um…" Artemis said at a loss.

"Here, let me try something." She smirked. "Eht tcefrep emutsoc rof Simetra!" Suddenly, Artemis was in a very sexy green outfit with combat boots and a bow and arrows. "Huh, are you good at archery?" Zatanna asked.

"Um, kind of." Artemis said. "I use to … go hunting with my dad."

"Let's go see!" Zatanna said excitedly, showing her to the training room. They made their way to targets and Zatanna set them so they were moving. "Go ahead."

"If you insist." Artemis shrugged as she took aim. She fired all five arrows and Zatanna stopped the machine. All had made non-lethal targets that would still stop an assailant.

"Nice." Came a voice from behind them. The girls turned around to see Nightwing behind them. "Just in time too, Clayface is terrorizing in Jump City of all places. Let's go."

Artemis watched the scene very closely. She was impressed to see that everyone showed up in a timely manner and was well briefed. Apparently another team was currently on a mission and others were doing, well, other things, so this 'Beta' team of Artemis, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Superboy, L'gaan, and Kid Flash would be going.

"Who is this?" Kid Flash asked, finally noticing her.

"It's Captain Crock." Nightwing said and Wally looked over.

"Oh." He shrugged. "Well, come on. I'm team leader."

"Sir, yes sir." Artemis saluted smartly getting grins from the others as Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"What's your code name anyway for this?" He asked, then he saw the bow. "And what's with the Arrows?"

"She a pretty decent shot." Nightwing shrugged. "And with Red Arrow now in the Justice League, we can always use an archer. As for the code name, why not Artemis?"

"But that's my name." Artemis said slowly.

"Exactly!" Nightwign grinned. "It's perfect! It's the goddess of archery! And no one would ever think it was also your real name."

"It's not like Donna Troy or anything." Zatanna grinned. Donna may be a mentor to all of them, but they loved making fun of her lack of code name.

"True." Artemis said dejectedly. "Let's go find us a Clayface."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I wanted to clear up some things: Yes this is AU with Artemis being in the military, but I'm trying to keep it as canon as I can outside of that fact.

Other than that, thank you for all the amazing reviews and I appreciate the feed back. I hope to make this a quality story so the constructive pointers are more than welcome!

Ch.3

"Clayface is a villain created by the Light." Zatanna was filling me in. "They used radioactive protoplasm to give him his powers. We don't know what he's up to, we just need to get him behind bars."

"That sounds simple." I shrugged.

"The mission, yes." Superboy replied. "Completing it? Well, just be glad you'll be in the ship with me."

"Why aren't you fighting?" I asked curiously. Wasn't he suppose to be this bad ass or something?

"Because my powers do little to help in this, so I help organize." He shrugged.

"This is the plan." Kid Flash said once they were over the drop point. "Miss Martian, link us up."

_Linked. _Came a voice in my head.

_Good. _Kid Flash said. In my head. I was never going to get use to this. _L'gaan you'll be in the canal waiting with Zatanna. Miss Martian and I will herd him to you. Use water to stun him and then Zatanna, you finish it off. Superboy will remain here keeping an eye just in case the Light shows up. Captain, just stay out the way. _He added that last part to me.

_Sir, yes Sir. _I replied sarcastically and he threw me a glare. I simply rolled my eyes and watched as the team went to action.

Miss Martian was pretty powerful, Artemis noted. She made a mental check list of things to keep an eye on and that certainly made the list.

She also had to give Kid Flash some credit, he was pretty good too. It took all of her will power not to laugh at his banter with this, well, thing. Clayface was an ugly walking clay-man that was pretty powerful.

They finally got to the coast and Superboy told L'gaan and Zatanna to get ready, but no reply came.

_L'gaan, Zatanna, are you there? _Superboy asked. When no reply came he controlled the bioship to their location, to see them unconscious with Black Manta goons surrounding them.

_KF, M'gaan! _Super boy yelled through the link. _Kaldur's here._

_Who's Kaldur? _I asked.

_Later, right now just know he's a problem. _Kid flash interrupted. _You good with those arrows?_

_Enough. _I answered and I heard him swear at me.

_Can you take them out without killing them? _He asked.

_Yes._ I replied quickly and Kid Flash took a moment.

_Take the shot so I can get L'gaan and Zatanna out._ He said quickly again. _Miss Martian, plan B, Superboy I need you to help._

_What's plan B?_ I asked but no one answered as the plan took place. I quickly got the Arrows and Superboy sat me down on a roof. I notched my first arrow and let Kid Flash know I was ready.

_Fire._ He replied and I did. I hit the target right on the shoulder before notching a new arrow. I hit three more of the ten goons before Kid Flash had left with Zatanna and L'gaan. I looked over to see Superboy and Miss Martian were still fighting Clayface, so I decided to help. I took my shot, but was surprised the see the arrow just sunk into him and he remained fighting.

Suddenly, Miss Martian went still and I saw Zatanna get up. Zatanna went over to Clayface and secured him, before falling back down.

_M'gan! _Superboy yelled through the link, but all of a sudden the link disappeared.

"What just happened?" Kid Flash asked as we all got back on the Bioship.

"I was able to get her back to consciousness, but only for a moment." She explained.

"Handy." I answered. "They seem to be fine, possible concussions." I noted as I looked them over.

"Are you even trained?" Kid Flash asked and I raised an eye brow.

"Of course I am." I replied. "I'm also a trained EMT."

"Now that's handy." Miss Martian smiled.

We all got back to the cave and I need a shower. I changed into the rare civilian clothes I got to wear, but kept my hair in its usual ponytail. I was wearing my favorite black skinny jeans with a dark green tanktop. I finally walked into the common area that Zatana had showed me to see some new faces.

"So is this the Captain?" A little green boy bounced up to me. "She's pretty young, but she looks like she could take out a few bad guys, is it true you took down three Mantas, what-"

"Let her breath." Miss Martian laughed as she hugged him. "This is my little brother Gar."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled. "And yeah, I did take down three Mantas."

"Cool!" He smiled. I looked to see two other boys walking over.

"Hola." Said the first one. He was hispanic looking and had a smile, unlike the moody counterpart next to him.

"Hola, como esta?" I asked politely. (Hello, how are you?)

"Tu hablas espanol?" He asked in surprise. (You speak Spanish?)

"Si, me gustan los idioms." I smiled. (Yes, I like languages.) I loved learning languages, it was my hobby so to speak.

"So, she's bi-lingual." The moody boy stated dryly.

"I know ten laungages." I responded in the same tone of voice. He simply lifted an eye brow.

"And that qualifies you how?" He asked.

"Tim, knock it off." Nightwing came in the room while he shook his head. "She's black ops worthy."

"Black Ops?" Gar exclaimed. "Noted; don't mess with her."

"She's black ops?" Kid Flash scoffed and I scowled.

"Oh good god, I'm needed in Blüdhaven." Nightwing sighed. "And Robin, you're needed in Gotham. Jaime, you and Zatanna can introduce the others when they arrive." And with that, he left.

"Um, ok, can I get a recap?" I asked as everyone filed out. Superboy had somewhere to be, Robin and Nightwing left, Gar had gone to take a shower, and M'gan and L'gaan had gone on a date.

"Well, you've met Nightwing, Kid Flash, Megan, Gar, Jaime here, me, Robin, and Superboy. Mal is off doing who know's what; he's kind of like mission control. Then there is Bumblebee, Batgirl, and Wonder Girl who are due to arrive-"

"Recognize: Sphere." Came the robotic voice. A large, flying, … thing came into the cave and three girls got off. Jaime got up and gave the blond a quick kiss on the cheek and claimed her hand.

"Hey girls." Zatanna smiled. "You all forwarded your intel to Nightwing?"

"Already done." Batgirl smiled. "Who's the new blond?"

"The new blond." I responded dryly, "Is your connection to the US military."

"Ahh, so you're the Marine." She grinned. "She's going to fit in great."

"I know." Zatanna winked.

"Well I'm glad we got some more girls on the team." Bumblebee grinned.

"From what I've seen it looks like girls pretty much are the majority." I raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't always like that." Zatanna shook her head. "It was only me and Zatanna stuck with NIghtwing when he was still Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Aqualad."

"Who?" I asked curiously and they all got uncomfortable.

"Um, well, you see…" Zatanna told me the story of the fallen hero. Apparently Aqualad had been the former leader of the team, but after the love of his life broke his heart, then died, and then found out his mentor had hidden the fact he was a major villain's son, he himself joined the Light. The light, they explained, had nearly taken down the whole Justice League. Mid wiped Red Arrow and nearly the whole league.

"Ok, so I know for a fact the US military doesn't know this." I said after a moment.

"And they can't." Batgirl sighed. "We need to keep the illusion everything is fine to keep from panicking."

"I understand, but if it is possible the league could ever go evil…" I didn't even want to think about it.

"Well, it happened and we stopped it." Zatanna shrugged. I felt uneasy and sighed.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked.

"Um, no that pretty much sums it up." Bumblebee shrugged. "I have to go find Mal, I'll cath you all later."

"Bye." We all chimed.

"We're off too." Wonder Girl said as Jaime blushed.

"So, want to go get some pizza?" Batgirl asked. Zatanna and I eagerly agreed and headed out with her to Gotham.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I appreciate it beyond belief! A few of you asked about the title One of the Few and why I chose the Marines. Until an injury, I was actually going to join the Marines. A good friend of mine is one now, and their big quote is One of the Few, One of the Proud. I thought that also had a good parallel to the Superheroes.

Ch. 4 –

"Thanks for the pizza girls." I said as I returned to the cave with Batgirl and Zatanna.

"Not a problem." Batgirl smiled. "I have to head to Gotham though."

"Batman?" I asked.

"No, my dad." She rolled her eyes. "I have to go to this party thing."

"Oh, well have fun." I said try to hide my surprise. I guess it never occurred to me that heroes had a life outside of the whole saving the world gig.

"You should come with us!" Zatanna smiled and Batgirl frowned.

"Um, that might not be such a great idea." Batgirl said. "It's not you or anything," She added quickly, "It's just that would be a reveal on at least three classified secret ID's."

"Oh, I understand." I said quickly. "I want to respect the rules."

"She is so from the military." Zatanna shook her head. "But Batgirl's right, I forgot."

"Really, it's ok." I smiled. "I'm kind of looking forward to actually having a night by myself. You have no idea how annoying the base can be, even if I have my own quarters now."

"Well, how about I show you to the library so you have something to do." Zatanna said.

"Sounds good." I smiled. Batgirl left to go get ready, and after Zatanna showed me to the library she went off as well.

I took a book off the shelf at random and opened it, but I didn't really read it. I had to think.

This whole superhero thing was really a lot more than I ever expected. Admittedly, I had some experience on the other side of things, but this was different. From the one day she had spent here she had seen firsthand a dangerous criminal created by more criminals, a team that worked well together and seemed to get along pretty well. No people trying to further their own interests, no political red tape. Just good people trying to make a difference.

I had to smile. I mean, that's the whole reason I joined the Marines in the first place. These people were a family and cared for each other. It was defiantly surreal. Yeah, my old squad mates were like my family, but since I was promoted out I hadn't seen them in a while.

But I was only here for a week. As much as I liked these people, I had to remember it was only temporary. I mean, it's not like I could be part of this family in a week.

I finally looked at the book and saw it was a Pride and Prejudice. I loved this book actually, so I didn't mind reading it a little. It was an interesting love story on how first impressions and miscommunications cause two people who should have gotten together sooner to fight before finally recognizing their feelings.

But that was a story, not real life. I sighed and headed back to my room. I took a nice, hot shower and finally headed to bed.

The next morning I woke up and decided that I'd change into some workout clothes and go for a nice run along the beach outside. I quickly put on my Gotham City Knights sweatpants and a black sports bra with my running shoes. I headed to the kitchen to get some water to hydrate first to see that Superboy, Beast Boy, and some cute red-head were in there.

"Dude, its Wendy! Go for it!" the red-head smiled. "She's pretty hot."

"She's cute, yeah," Superboy sighed. "But I just don't know."

"Gar, back me up here." He turned to Beast Boy.

"Um, dude, I'm staying out of anything to do with this." He said quickly.

"At least someone is." Superboy rolled his eyes. "Even Nightwing's trying to get me to go out with other girls."

"Dude, we could double date!" the red head smirked. "You know I broke up with Linda a while back and I could easily get another girl."

"I don't know, maybe Wally." He said. I decided to break the moment and walked in. They all stopped and stared, oblivious to the fact I had been listening.

"Oh, hey Artemis." Beast Boy smiled.

"Hey guys." I said as I noticed for the first time that the red-head was in swim trunks. "Who's Baywatch?"

"This is Wally." Beast Boy laughed. "Kid Flash."

"Dude, not my secret ID." He exclaimed and I giggled.

"You're name is Wally?" I asked.

"Yeah, so what." He crossed his arms. "And we were going to go for a swim." I then noticed the other two were also in swimsuits.

"Oh, well I was going to go for a run, so I guess I'll see you out there." I shrugged. "Later Red." And I headed out without hearing him mutter something about me being a crazy bitch and smirked. I got outside, noticing the boys following me, and stretched out a bit. I bent over to see only Superboy and Beast Boy, but when I came back up I caught Wally staring at me, or rather my ass. I smirked when he realized he was caught and quickly rushed off.

I ran across the beach and back blissfully exhausted and all before noon. I finally made it back to see a lot more heroes had joined the beach party.

"Hey girl!" Zatanna smiled at me as she saw me. She was on Nightwing's back, and he had his shades on, as well as Batgirl and Robin. Everyone else was enjoying the water completely exposing their identities.

"Hey." I smiled. "Am I missing a party?"

"Nah, we tend to do this a lot." Zatanna smiled as she hoped off his back. "It's nice to relax every once in a while, even if I have to drag him out of his room." She pointed to Nightwing who just shook his head.

"I have a lot of work to do." He said. Suddenly there came a beep from his clothes on the beach. "Speaking of which."

"Nightwing, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Kid Flash please report to the watch tower." Came an automatic response.

"We need to go." Nightwing said and without hesitation the senior leaders of the team left.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Team, meeting, now." Came a voice over the intercom. I finally got to meet Mal and Bumblebee and we were getting to know each other.

"What's going on?" Mal asked as I saw a new face added to the mix, a pretty black girl.

"We found the missing 16 hours." Nightwing said and everyone noticeably tensed. I remembered what Zatanna had told me about it and tensed as well. "Superboy and Miss Martian will be leaving on a classified mission, Beast Boy you will be joining them."

"Sweet." Beast Boy grinned.

"Rocket here will be beaming you up since you haven't had previous Watch Tower clearance." Nightwing said.

"Who's that?" I asked Bumblebee.

"Raquel, great gal." She whispered back. "She was on the team but joined the League recently. Nightwing, Kid Flash, Superboy, Zatanna, and Miss Martian all had a chance to join, but declined for some reason. Red Arrow joined, and so did Donna Troy, Starfire, Cyborg, Changeling, Raven, and Ravenger."

"You all started as young sidekicks?" I asked in surprise.

"No, some of us are just teen heroes." She huffed. "But a lot of us, yes."

"Wonder Girl and Batgirl, you will be heading to the United Nations' headquarters." Nightwing continued. "The rest of us will be splitting up to look at certain Boom stations to gather intel."

Nightwing divided up the teams, putting Artemis with Zeta Team, and they all got ready to head out.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry it's a shirt chapter but that's all I had time for. Next chapter A LOT is going to happen though :)

"Nightwing, come in." I said in the communicator from my hiding spot in the island. "Artemis to Nightwing, come in."

"Nightwing." Came a reply.

"I lost communication about five minutes ago from Blue Beetle, Robin, and Lagoon Boy. And there were just a string of small explosions on the east side if the compound. There's something happening." I reported quickly.

"I'll send Kid Flash your way and then the rest of us will head there." He said with a steady voice. "The rest of the spots were deadzones so I'll redirect everyone here."

"Aye aye." I responded quickly. It took Kid Flash exactly one minute to run from wherever he was.

"What's going on?" He asked me and I filled him in. He swore.

"I'll go in and try to figure out what's happening." He said into his com.

"Take Artemis." Nightwing's voice said sternly.

"What?" He asked outraged.

"Get her in and she'll take a look." Nightwing ignored him. "Keep the attention of her, I want no one to know she's in there."

"Fine." He grumbled and picked me up bridal style. I huffed at the indignity of it all, but prepped myself for the missions. We sneak in threw an air vent and saw little creepy aliens walking around.

Suddenly there was an explosion and we saw the three boys running past us.

"Found them." I said dryly.

"Can you shoot while moving?" He asked me.

"Yeah-" before I could finish he threw me on his back.

"Then shoot away." He said and started to run.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Never again." I repeated to Nightwing who could only laugh at my pain.

The mission was technically a success, but I failed to see why. The whole place exploded and we barely made it out. All we knew was that these stupid aliens were called Kriotains and had been on earth for a little while.

"But you did fine." Nightwing grinned. "You got a little banged up, that's all."

"I was trying to shoot aliens with little tiny arrows while going mock-10!" I shot back.

"You hit most of them though." He shrugged. We were back at the mountain and I was a wreck. I thought that the military was stressful.

"I'm going for a drink." I announced and walked out. I had already showered and changed, so I left quickly.

"Hey Artemis!" Came a voice right as I walked into the bar. I looked over to see Wally, Conner, two girls, another random guy, and... My sister?

"Jade?" I asked in surprise.

"Artemis!" She exclaimed, surprised as well but hugged me quickly.

"You two know each other?" Superboy asked in surprise. The blond that was siting next to him seemed upset at not having his attention.

"She's my sister." Jade told the group. "How do you know her?"

"Work." Superboy shrugged.

"You still haven't said what you boys do for a living." The brunette on Wally's knee smiled.

"We, ah, work as consultants with the military." Wally said quickly.

"Oh, neat." She smiled and kissed him. I simply smirked.

"Not really, they only help out at Canoe U, hardy even make ARMY."

"Huh?" The blond simply looked lost.

"ARMY." I smiled. "Aren't really men yet. These civilians could never make it as devil dogs."

"Well after what I've seen I'm surprised you are." Wally huffed and I narrowed my eyes.

"Well Arty, lets get some drinks and catch up!"jade interrupted us and pulled me away. She ordered us a round of shots and turned to me.

"Who's the red-head?" I asked.

"Wally, who you seem to like fighting with."

"No, the other." I glared. She glared back and then sighed.

"You're the military contact, aren't you?" She asked.

"So you know who they are." Referring to Wally and Connor. I had suspected as much.

"Roy is my boy friend." She sighed. "He knows who I am and I know who he is. The others don't."

"And who is he?"

"Red Arrow, another hero." She sighed. I actually had to laugh.

"You're dating a hero?" That was priceless. "Does dad know?"

"If he does he hasn't mentioned anything." She said. "He broke a TV though when you were on the news after the alien invasion."

"I bet he did." I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't say anything." She begged suddenly. "I love Roy, and this is my first step to actually making it work."

" I won't." I sighed. We walked back to the others and I saw the blond slap Conner and the two girls walk out.

"That's why you don't mention ex girlfriends in a date!" Wally glared as Roy laughed.

"He didn't?" I grinned as we sat back down.

"Yeah, and my girl was DTF." Wally groaned.

"Pause." I responded. "Did you really just use Jersey Shore slang?"

"Um, maybe..." He blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you ok?" Zatanna asked me with concern after the meeting. She and Miss Martian had apparently seen my face as Megan, Conner, and Beast Boy gave their report.

"Oh, I'm fine." I said quickly. "I just found out that the entire league was mind controlled to pick a fight with these stupid aliens that happened to attack us to test us and are now planning a full on invasion of Earth. And I'm not going to be able to tell ANY one back at Disney Land East."

"Disney Land East?" Megan asked.

"Marine Headquarters." I waved the question off.

"It will be ok." Zatanna said soothingly. "We've handled worse."

"And that helps?" I finally exploded and everyone stared. "The military should know about this! The United Nations! This happens often? The government needs to be aware so that we can be prepared when this stuff happens!"

"We don't exactly have that much of a head start either." Nightwing said as he walked into the conversation. "And that's why you're here, to see how we operate so the military can be better prepared."

"Did you know about the first invasion?" I asked suddenly and no one spoke. "When the Kroatains attacked to test the earth's humans, as we've now learned, did you have a heads up?"

"We knew that they were coming but we were not aware they would attack." Nightwing admitted with a straight face.

"How long?" I asked deadly quiet.

"Three months."

"Three months?" I hissed with a glare that even made him flinch. "A few dozen people died. If you had warned us we could have at least been prepared."

"We didn't want to cause panic."

"Well having the military not knowing caused us to be disorganized and have holes in our operation." I hissed again. The tension in the room was so thick it was hard to breath. "I was on parametic detail during clean up. I was there when people died. People that shouldn't have."

There was no response. It was silent for a few moments before Nightwing spoke again.

"Follow me." He led me to a private room. He typed something up on the computer in the room and a video popped up.

"This is Jason Todd." He said, and not faces popped up. "Tula. Garth. The first Blue Beetle. And many others. All of them are dead protecting this Earth. We've been protecting this earth from so many things, but we don't tell the public so there isn't panic. Just this summer a demon from Hell nearly destroyed the earth but we stopped it. That's the price of being a hero; we can't predict what will happen. If we told the military a demon was about to take over the world, what would happen?"

"We wouldn't believe it." I admitted.

"That's what happens." He sighed as he pulled up another video. It was a home video of the original team. They were so young and happy. They were laughing, joking around, and just enjoying life.

"Wally doesn't make the fun jokes he use to. M'gan's become cold. Conner is just dejected most of the time. I know you know about Kaldur. Zatanna manages to smile every now and then, but it's still hard on her. And it's so rare I laugh anymore." He said thickly. "I know you know what it's like to have your childhood stripped from you. Like I said, I read your file. Shadow assassin who turned herself in. Put in the Marines, but secretly had been working black ops, FBI, and CIA missions. Helped take down a huge chunk of organized crime."

I looked at him, really looked at him. I saw the lines on his face. I couldn't see his eyes, but I imagined that they were sunken.

"I get it." I said finally.

"I knew you would." He smiled sadly. I couldn't help it, I had to hug him. He was surprised but he hugged me back.

"So, next order of business: the league is going to help us raid the base." He said. "I'd like to tell the team about your secret agent status so they know why I'll have you on this mission. I could use another hacker on the team."

"Sure." I agreed. "Go ahead." We walked back and I saw everyone still staring.

No one asked what we talked about, but they could see something happened. Nightwing outlined the next plan and we set out.

"You must be Artemis."

"Hi, you must be Artemis." Green Arrow said as he saw me.

"Yes." I smiled and shook his hand. He was going to pretend to be my mentor for the mission.

"Nightwing said you were getting frustrated with using arrows, so I brought you some trick ones."

"Trick arrows?" I asked as he gave me a large quiver.

"Yep." He smirked. He showed me the different arrows and how to tell them apart by feeling the ends. I liked these new toys.

"Drop A." Batman said suddenly and GA and I got ready to drop with Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl.

We dropped, the Wonders caring us, and sat us down on the too of the building.

"Everyone in position." Batman said again. "Go." Suddenly Wonder Woman and Wonder girl burst threw the ceiling and we sent arrows flying causing as much chaos as we could.

"Artemis, go with Batgirl." Batman said throught the com-link. I saw her and we darted to one of the computers. Nightwing had taken another and Batman and Tim had the third. Superman, Superboy, Wonder Woman and Girl, and GA were providing enough chaos where we downloaded as many files as we could.

"Kaldur's here!" Superboy suddenly shouted through the Coms.

"We're done here, we'll provide extra support." Batgirl said.

"I'm done too." Nightwing said. "Tim and I will meet you there. Artemis go to GA."

"Hoo-rah." I acknowledged and ran back to the position before-

"There are bombs down here!" Superboy said.

"I got this." I said quickly since I was right above him. I jumped down and took a look, but I had no idea what I was looking at.

"I don't recognize these bombs." I said and heard laughing.

"That's because it's Alien." Came a new voice. I turned around to see who I was able to recognize as Kaldur.

Superboy immediately attacked, but Kaldur had some green rock and suddenly he was down.

So I attacked. He seemed surprised to see me and was barely holding me off. Almost as if he wasn't trying. I managed to get a good punch and got him down. Suddenly Nightwing was there and took him for me and ... untied him.

"What are you doing?" I demanded and Nightwing grimaced.

"He's a double agent." He said quickly. "We need him on the inside."

"Who is this?" Kaldur asked.

"I'll explain later." He groaned. "Now go!"

We all got out of there before it exploded and the league agreed to go off world to try and fix this. We finally got back to the cave and I went with Nightwig to the room again, this time with Wally.

"Problem." He said. "Artemis met Kaldur."

"As in she knows?" Wally groaned. "Crap!"

"So he's a double agent and I'm assuming we're the only ones who know." I stated.

"Yes." Nightwing nodded. "He's Black Manta's son, and we had an opportunity for him to 'change sides' so we took it."

"Makes since." I nodded. "I won't say a word."

"You did well today." Wally told me as I walked out. "I saw some replays."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Look, Nightwing left your file open and I read it." I stopped.

"And?"

"I'm impressed." He said, "Not many people can change sides like that."

"Well what choice did I have?" I asked. "I didn't want that life. What better way to get rid of it?"

"You should have joined us when we first started the team, you'd have fit right in." He smiled. If you ever want to leave the military and join us, you would be welcome."

"It's not that different really." I admitted. "It's not like the military is the poster child for honesty."

"How about you get cleaned up and I buy you a drink?" He asked suddenly. I looked at him and grinned.

"Sure. Meet you in an hour?" I asked.

"You bet beautiful." He smirked, pecked me on the cheek, and sped away. I was glad I was alone to blush.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"You what?" Zatanna squealed that morning. She, Batgirl, and Wonder Girl had kidnapped me and we were having a girls morning at the mall.

"Oh my god, details!" Wonder Girl demanded.

"Well, we got drinks and just started talking. We actually had a lot in common. He walked me back to the cave and we jut started making out and we ended up in my room..."

"Wait, so did you-" batgirl asked but I cut her off.

"No, we just fell asleep in bed." I blushed. "Only sleeping."

"Alright, we believe you." Zatanna smirked. "So, what does this mean?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "He left quickly so people wouldn't get the wrong idea, but he said he wanted to take me out tonight again."

"Wait a second." Batgirl frowned. "It's Thursday. You leave Saturday."

"That's right." I said, realizing I've been here four days now and I only had two and a half left.

"It's fine, we know how to make long distance work." Zatanna smiled.

"True, and he's pretty fast." Wondergirl grinned. "It could easily work."

"We've only had one date." I rolled my eyes. "It's not like we're about to move in and get a dog or anything."

"Fine." Zatanna sighed.

The rest of the shopping trip was nice. The day was thankfully slow. Zatanna explained that things usually aren't this hectic.

We got back to the cave and the girls had to leave and I got ready to go out again.

"Hey babe." Wally smiled as he gave me a quick kiss. "You ready?"

"Pet names already?" I asked playfully.

"I use pet names for everyone." He grinned back.

"Even Nightwing?" I teased.

"Oh, especially." He laughed and we started walking out to the town. "Birdy- nighty-wing, wing man."

"Oh man, and he lets you get away with that?" I laughed as well.

"Nope, he has his fair share of comebacks."

"Like?"

"Nope, not giving you anything to use against me, at least not yet." He winked as we walked into a small dinner and ordered some food.

"Ok, this is officially the best cheeseburger I've ever had!" I attempted to say as I devoured the sandwich.

"Ok, I've never seen someone eat like me." Wally laughed. "And I have to admit, it's a turn on."

"Oh really?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yep." He smirked. "You got a little food right here." And he kissed my lips and licked up the BBQ sauce on them. I pulled back and glared.

"Well, you have something on your forehead." I smirked. I suddenly threw a his onion at his head.

"Oh it's on!" He laughed and a mini food fight began. We eventually had stood up and Wally grabbed me by the waste and spun me around.

"Is everything alright here?" The waitress asked as she rushed over to us.

"Yeah, my girlfriend's just a messy eater." Wally grinned. We quickly payed an left, still laughing. We walked aimlessly just holding hands and I blushed suddenly.

"So I'm your girlfriend, huh?" I asked. He turned to face me and I saw he was red as well.

"Um, sure." He shrugged. "That is, if you want to."

"Why not." I teased but kissed him soundly. I pulled away though after a moment. "But I'm going back to California in a few days." Wally actually started laughing.

"Do you even know where is live?" He asked.

"Central City..." I started but he shook his head with a grin.

"I'm going to college at UCLA" He grinned.

"Really?" I asked. "We'll that might make things easier."

"Yep." He grinned and kissed me again. This was certainly one hell of week.


	7. Question

Hey guys!

So, this story was originally meant to be short and to the point, but with the overwhelming response I am considering expanding it.

What do you all think?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, this was going to be the last chapter but the enthusiasm from this story has inspired more so here is just a small chapter to set up a larger plot. Enjoy.

A month had passed since the week I had spent with the heroes and I was already leaving again.

"This can still work." Wally assured me. I had a free night before I left in the morning and was at Wally's apartment since he insisted on cooking me a meal.

"Definitely." I assured him as he sat my plate in front of me. I was surprised at how good it smelled and was momentarily distracted from having to leave Wally. I really liked him and wanted to pursue a real relationship with him. I tasted the barbecue in front of me and I let out a little moan. It was amazing!

"Like the food?" Wally smirked as I took a bigger bite of the pulled pork.

"It's delicious!" I exclaimed.

"Always the tone of surprise." He chuckled at me as I unabashedly stuffed my face. "You think I'd get get use to you eating like me but I haven't." I simply stuck my tongue out at him him.

"I didn't know you could cook edible food." I shot back.

"My mom hated having to cook so much good for me she forced me to do it." He laughed.

"I like your mom." I smirked.

"You probably would like her." He smiled.

"She sounds like your opposite, so yeah." I teased.

"Hey!" He said as he threw some coleslaw at me. I giggled at the madness as yet another food fight broke out. This has happened nearly every date so far but I secretly loved it.

"Got you." I said as I pinned him on the ground.

"You sure do." He smirked as he leaned up to kiss me. I allowed him to and he flipped me over. He deepened the kiss and I gladly returned it as I put my hands in his soft red hair and arched my back. He suddenly picked me up and we were on the couch; the kiss never breaking.

"I really like you Artemis." He whispered in my ear as he kissed along my neck.

"I really like you too." I replied. "I want this to work."

"It will work." He said as he pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "I think I'm in love with you.

I froze. My body tensed and I stared at him as he waited for a reaction, any reaction.

"I think I might be in love with you too." I whispered so low I wasn't sure if he heard me. His wide smile though said otherwise.

He kissed me again, softer and sweeter than before. I kissed him back harder and our intensity increased.

"Can you spend the night?" He asked and I nodded before pulling back.

"Wait, sorry, I have to be back on base at 2200."

"Normal people time." He dead panned and I rolled my eyes.

"Ten o'clock." I said as we sat up. We looked up at the clock to see it was already eight-thirty.

"I don't like this." He said suddenly.

"It will all work out." I replied, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"I trust Nightwing, I do, but this whole plan seems like it's going to blow up around us." He said as he settled me onto his his lap. "And now that we've gotten serious its twice as hard."

"Wally." That was all I could say as I kissed him softly. "It's going to be fine. This is the best option we have anyway."

"I still say your sister would help bring in Sportsmaster." He pointed out. My own father may have out a hit on me.

"She's gone off grid again and who knows when she's coming back." I said. "It will be fine, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." He said as he kissed me again. "Lets hope this thing goes well."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am SOOOO sorry for the late update, but life happened. Enjoy :).

"Go!" I shouted into my com as my squad exploded into action. I held my vantage point from the roof and sniped three guards to let my team get through. While we made the distraction, I saw Nightwing's team enter around the back and discreetly take out the back guard.

"Move to point two." I ordered as I got up, abandoning my sniper riffle to pick up later and grabbed my standard gun and burst through the first check point and into the main facility. I shot three guards before I got too close to effectively shoot anyone.

** author note: as a double black belt I know my fighting**

I swung the gun around my back as I blocked a punch by side stepping and blocking it with my arm, grabbed the wrist and tugged him toward me as I punched him in the face, grabbed his neck and pulled him in as I kneed him in the stomach, wrapped my right leg around his and swept him onto the ground, and finally swing y me in an axe-kick to the face knocking him unconscious. I back flipped out of the way of three more incoming attackers as I got into a low stance to asses the situation. The one on my left made a move first, so I blocked the high punch with such force I heard bone crack, his of course, and I easily kicked him away. The other two attacked me at the same time so I quickly got low to sweep their legs, but they managed to get their balance back quicker than I had hoped. They were close enough that I punched the one in front of me in the solarplexes as I also back-side kicked the one behind me, pushing him out of reach for enough time for me to grab the man in front of me with a block with my left arm as I grabbed his shoulder, knocking it out of it's socket, and throwing him onto the other man.

I quickly looked around to see my team and the heroes were having similar fights but saw my target clearly. Sportsmaster and Kaldur were at a vantage point calling the shots and I needed to get to Nightwing. I fought my way over to him as I saw him easily defeat two thugs.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." I said dryly as I round-house kicked a guy in the temple with a satisfying thump. He boosted me up to the rafters and then jumped up himself as we easily glided to the two.

He nodded and we dropped down on them, giving us a half moment of surprise when they reacted.

"You didn't learn that in the military baby girl." My dad drawled as he immediately attacked me, Nightwing busy with Kaldur.

"Yeah." I grunted as I deflected his attacks. "But I'm using them for it."

"Such a waste of talent." He said easily as I struggled against his attacks.

"No, she's brilliant." Nightwing intervened. "Switch!" And we easily flipped around each other to face the new partners. My more close range fighting become more complex as I fought with Kaldur, so we moved just out of my fathers immediate reach. With a punch he handed me a small pill and and I took it as I motioned to wipe blood from my mouth. He then was able to get a "lucky" punch in and I wavered enough that he could stab me. Both Nightwing and my father rushed to me as Kaldur went to continue fighting.

"She's dead." My father said darkly as he simply stood there, no other words coming forth. The surprise made for the heroes to do a large push, forcing the villains to retreat.

"I can't hear her heart beat." I heard Connor say as felt Nightwing try CPR. The medicine finally kicked in and I was asleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Artemis." Came a voice from somewhere. "Wake up dammit!"

"Five more minutes." I groaned as I snuggled against the gentle hand that was soothing my hair.

"She's up." Came a dry voice from somewhere else. I slowly opened my eyes to see Nightwing, Wally, and Kaldur staring at me.

"Oh, hey." I mumbled. "Did it work?"

"Yes." Dick said. "You are now dead, body MIA, and officially under cover."

"Cool." I giggled.

"What did you give her?" Wally asked, disapproval lacing his voice.

"I'm fine." I sat up and melted into his strong arms as he sat next to me. "Just woozy."

"See, she's just woozy." Nightwing said dryly.

"Well this is a disaster in the making." Kaldur shook his head.

Yeah, it really was.


	10. Ok, new news

Well after a lot of thought, I decided to continue the story, however I am rewriting and editing it first.

Also I'm going on a Calender:

Monday: New chapters of Time to Bloom, Book 4, and Nations

Tuesday: New Chapters of Bring on the Storm, Budapest, and Arrows in the Woods

Wednesday: New Chapters of Hum Halleljuha, never forget, and Hellfire

Thursday: New Chapters of One of the few, South park senior year, and Shadow cursed

Saturday: My Drawing Project on and Tumblr (at or gallery/43681854)

Sunday: Symbiosis Released on Deviantart and Tumblr ( or gallery/43334677)


End file.
